YOU DID WHAT!
by Sami065
Summary: is something wrong Naruto" the blond looked up at his "brother" Iruka... he couldn't lie "i lost my verginity in Sakura-chans closet... to Sasuke." the others reaction was... well read to find out, light, fun, sasunaru!
1. prologue…

A/N- well this was a random fic idea…

Sorry bout the chapter name… I was really tired when I started this and couldn't sleep till I got it out, again sorry, and thanx to those who pointed it out.

Part I, Chapter one- prologue…

This was supposed to be a normal day, and don't give me that crap about defining normal because you know exactly what I mean by normal.

I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 16, I am a Konoha Nin and that means my day should go something like this…

Eat

Train

Eat

Sleep

I only got up to the eating part before things went wrong…

My morning was like any other I have had for the last two months….

Naruto rolled over as the sun came through his window; the light penetrated his eyelids like tissue paper. Groaning he pulled himself up into a sitting position, glaring at the sun and the cruised blinds that seemed to open on their own during the night.

It had been five months since Naruto finished his training with Jiraiya, two months since he dragged Sasuke back to the village, one month since he had been forgiven by the village, and two months more since he was forgiven by Naruto.

Surprisingly Sasuke was not in the company of Oruchomaru when Naruto had found him; the dark boy had been on his own wandering and fighting anyone who was known for his or her strength…

_Naruto stood before Itachi, the older nin looked surprised to see the Kyuubi holder so close to him, and there was nothing he could do…dropping to his knees the Uchiha stared at the blond._

_Sasuke was running up behind his brother coming in to strike him… he didn't see Naruto._

_both boys had stumbled over the older nin one their travels, Sasuke was looking for his brother but Naruto was looking for Sasuke. _

_The boys eyes flashed red as he came in to kill his dazed brother… something was wrong, in a split second Naruto felt it…over the three years of training him and Kuubi had fused completely, with his new senses he could feel it, and the Fox's warnings in his head were loud and clear. There was an evil spirit in both the Uchiha's, diluted like it had been in their blood for generations… but it was there._

_In an instant on complete instinct Naruto reacted, he sent the Kuubi's spirit out of his body, the red ball hit Itachi square in the chest, and passed through him like a ghost. The mans eyes were wide as the red from his magekyou Sharingan bled out of his eyes… and all that was left was a shocked expression._

_The Kuubi didn't stop their, without even a hesitation the red ball flew through Sasuke causing his red eyes to bleed white, then Kuubi made a U turn and flew right back into Naruto knocking the boy on his ass._

_Both Uchiha's had halted whatever they were doing, and then the most unlikely thing happened, Itachi let out a long pain filled sob, letting is body fall he landed on his hands so that he was on all fours._

"_I… I… can move again…" was all he could get out through his cries. _

_There were many complication, but in the end it was concluded with the help of Kuubi, the Uchiha's came to be because of an evil spirit of a youkai. It was a well known fact that the Uchiha's were a branch of the Hyuuga's, but no one knew why the change had taken place._

_But the theory Kuubi came up with made sense, that the first Sharingan was created when a Hyuuga was infected by the evil spirit and his all seeing eyes were mutated into the Sharingan, and then the trait was passed down through his kids along with part of the spirit._

_This did explain why the strongest of the Sharingan only shows it's self when you kill someone very close to you. _

_After Kuubi had eradicated the spirits remains form the last Uchiha's, it became apparent that the stronger the Sharingan got the stronger the spirit got and so it started to take over the mind of its host until the person is driven to kill a loved one releasing the magekyou and giving the spirit full control… Itachi was innocent, his only crime was ambition that helped the Spirit without his knowledge._

_But in the end the oldest and last Uchiha could not live with him self even if he had no control over his body he still felt the guilt over the loss of his loved ones and asked one last favor of his brother._

"_Kill me" Itachi said; the setting sum behind him, they had spent hours trying to figure out what happened, and when a conclusion was met the older nin had come to his own._

_Sasuke nodded, he knew he had to avenge his clan, and his brother knew of his debt, so in that setting sun in lightning country, closure was found._

_Sasuke activated his now white and black Sharingan and pulled a kunai form his pouch, his brother kneeled in front of him, and in a second it was done, only a moments hesitation form Sasuke. _

_As the blood spilled to the ground with a violent splash, Sasuke's Sharingan turned Magekyou…_

_And it was over… _

Orochimaru was found not long after by Konoha nin, broken and defeated, the man refused to find another body after Sasuke had got away, to week to win the snake went down.

Sasuke was let back into the village after the story was told to Tsunade and things were falling back into place… though Sasuke was still a bit off, it got better as time passed.

That's where we are now, one grumpy Naruto rolled out of bed and wandered into his kitchen for breakfast, pulling off the paper top of the ramen cup he poured the water in and waited the three minutes. After a nice warm breakfast like every other morning he got dressed and geared up for training, and just like the many mornings before he would meet Sasuke at their favorite training grounds where he would work through lunch.

As Naruto opened the door he came face to face with someone who was not there every other morning.

Sakura smiled, she had been on very good terms with the blond ever since he brought Sasuke back and the story of the spirit got to her ears, and she smiled widely at him holding out what looked like… no it can't be…

A party invite…

A/N- yeah sorry it's so short but it's just the prologue…

Yeah and sorry bout the rushed explanation about Sasuke but that's an idea I have had for a while, and I can go through it in detail since this is a humor fic, and that's not the main plot of the story, but I have another fic I started that I will finish someday that will go over that part of the story… but I might have to redo the firsts chapter.

And bout the Sasuke and Itachi thing, when Sasuke was young Itachi was his closest friend (if you have gotten that far in the manga you would know that)


	2. self doubt

A/N- yeah sorry bout the background but I had to… long story… that your about to read.

Well this is something that I have never done before, though I had written a lot of inu fics I never gave replies to my fans… so this time I will!

**WARNING I will not be nice if you are not nice, I can handle constructive criticism, but if you flame I will flame you right back, and since this fic is rated R I can swear all I want! .**

ghostninja85- thanx:smiles: I was hoping to catch peoples eyes.

Little Fox Kit- thanx for the correction, I was tired, but I fixed it, and yeah that chapter was rushed but I hate prologues, but sometimes their needed… sigh.

ranma hibiki- thanx I'm glad your interested! You I can now that this is a sasunaru fic…

lily- thanx I fixed it… the things you do when your tired.

Readmyreview- well thanx for the corrections but… all I really have to say to you is FUCK YOU, I will write how I like so deal with it. And if you have gotten far enough into the manga you would know that before Itachi lost it he was Sasuke's closest friend, read between the lines loser. Don't you dare say I'm not a fan, you don't know me.

bhodi li- awww don't pout, I know you wanted closure, but then where's the fun in that, I like torturing readers, lol.

(bt)Tara- yeah I kinda go off topic a lot, but don't worry the 'interesting' part id coming!

:smiles:

xxphatxbaybeexx- thenx, I just finished the next chapter so be sure to check it out!

thanx you all… sept the ones who shouldn't get thanx… you know who you are.

Chapter two- self doubt.

Yeah… that's where it all went wrong… well I don't know if wrong's the right word, there are some out there that would say it was right, part of me is one of those people…

So where was I, oh yeah, Sakura (**_Plus_**) party invite (**_Equals_**) confused me…

So…

Naruto slowly reached out and took the thin envelope, giving the pink haired girl a questioning look he started to open the letter only to stop half way through. What was going on? Why was Sakura being so nice? She wasn't really mean to Naruto since they became a team but… she wasn't nice…

"well what are you waiting for open it!" Sakura wined

Naruto complied finishing the job, he started by ripping the rest of the envelope and pilling out a pink piece of paper, he unfolded it and looked down.

"I expect you there, I still have some left to give out so I'll see you later." The pink haired girl said in a rush then ran from the blonde's doorway.

Naruto glanced down at the paper again this time actually reading it,

_You are invited to a party in honor of those who became chunin at the resent test._

Then it went on to list time and place, the blond double took when he saw what time the party was, it was that day at 6:00 at Sakura-chan's house. If she was only inviting the chunin's form resent test then this was going to be a small party… just Naruto himself, Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee, but that's probably how she wanted it.

With a sigh Naruto went back to what he was doing, glancing at the clock he saw he was already late for his meeting with Sasuke-teme, in a rush of wind the blond was out the door and running full speed to get to the training grounds.

Approaching their meeting spot Naruto was surprised to find Sasuke was not even there yet… well that was anti-climatic.

Only moments later did the Uchiha make his appearance, he was fully prepared for the spar they had planed but he was walking slowly towards Naruto from the trees. The blond wasn't even sure if Sasuke new he was there, the brunette held a pink sheet of paper in one had that he was reading as he walked and a envelope was loosely clenched in the fingers of his other hand at his side.

"you got a visit form Sakura this morning too?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up as if he had just noticed the blond, "yeah she stopped me on the way here."

"yeah she caught me just as I was leaving the house." the blond paused for a moment and Sasuke took that time to ask, "so you going?"

Naruto shrugged "I'll go if you go."

The brunette nodded "then I guess we're going… I don't want to deal with a bawling Sakura." Sasuke felt his stomach flutter at the thought of Naruto going anywhere just because he was going to be there. He had come to terms with the fact that he felt something more then friendship towards the blond, but he wasn't sure what else he felt… all he new was that the feeling was buried deep in his heart… it was true no matter how corny it sounded. The ex-avenger had an easier time coming to terms with his feelings since the spirit was lifted and his clan avenged.

Naruto walked into his house after training, he needed another shower and he knew it but he had just taken one that morning and had no drive to drag his sorry ass back to the bathroom. So he dragged that (**_sexy_**) ass to the much closer and more comfortable couch and collapsed.

Ever since he and Sasuke got back to the village and became friends again their training had been kicked up a notch since both had become so strong… it was like torture… good torture since it involved Sasuke... NO! Not that again!

The blond groaned and rolled over onto his back shoving a pillow onto his face in the process, he had been having a problem as of late…

Naruto was finding himself very attracted to a certain dark haired nin, now he was almost certain he was strait, he was just a strait guy who was attracted to another guy… ok so that was stupid but Sasuke was the only guy he was ever attracted to before… maybe he was bisexual… or Sasuke-sexual.

Pushing the pillow into his face even harder he screamed into the cotton and cloth, after that last thought he felt like ripping his own brain out. As if he wasn't fucked up enough...

Kyuubi whisper bad things that Naruto could do to Sasuke when they were alone, Naruto pushed on the pillow a bit harder as if threatening suicide, the fox stopped but it was to late the damaged was done.

The Kitsune had made it very clear that he liked Sasuke, he did this by randomly making perverted comments in Naruto's head at very bad times…yes he could talk to the damn fox since they fused.

That was another thing; today's training didn't go very smoothly, it had started fine but just as both boy were preparing to take it to the next level Kyuubi cut in with a comment more perverse then most others he had said. This caused Naruto to falter and fall taking Sasuke down as well, on top of Naruto; this had an effect on Naruto that not even Sakura could get.

The blonds mind replayed the things that Kuubi had whispered to him over and over, vivid images flashed through his mind like repeating slides. Naruto could feel himself reacting, he tried to think of anything that would change his train of thought…Dogs, Cats, Fat hairy men… chair! No, that made it worse scratch the chair.

As soon as his concentration was broken the dirty thought came back to the boy, Naruto felt like his pants were suddenly very uncomfortable, and his whole body became hot as he hardened. His mind was filled with a lusty haze all thoughts of stopping himself gone, then blond let go of the pillow with one hand, he used that hand to slowly trail down his chest.

His fingers reach his pant line, he slipped them in a bit and ran them along slowly, a shiver ran up his spine as he hit the button of his pants, a flick of his finger and the button was open. Form then on there was no stopping him, Naruto quickly unzipped his fly and moved back up to the elastic band of his boxers carefully pulling them down he freed his throbbing need.

With a shaking hand Naruto grasped himself, hissing at the sensation his own had brought, slowly the blond slipped his thumb over his head collecting his pre-cum, and then he slowly began to pleasure himself. The movements were hesitant at first the as the pleasure increased so did the boldness of his own hand.

Naruto saw Sasuke flash in his mind over and over, the brunette was doing so many unspeakable things to him, and image after image only drove the blond on to pump harder and faster.

Then in one last stroke he came, his white hot liquid spilled over his hand and he let out a small scream into the pillow that was still over his face to help convince himself that his hand was Sasuke's.

Everything was blurry, Naruto knew somewhere in his mind that he had just jacked off while thinking of his best friend and that it was wrong, but another part of him felt incredibly good…

The pillow fell to the floor as Naruto sat up; he reached for a box of tissues on his end table and cleaned his hand off, replacing his boxers and closing his pants Naruto let himself ponder on what he had done.

The simple truth that he had just jerked off while thinking of Sasuke finally sank in, and Naruto was having trouble getting the guilt off his mind also the dirty wrong feeling off his skin…

Lost in his own thoughts the blond slowly let his drained body fall into a restful slumber…

Everything was blurry as Naruto opened his eyes again; reaching up to rub his them the blond glanced at the clock…

5:28 PM…

5:28 PM! Suddenly in a flash Naruto was up, he was going to be late, he only had a half an hour and still had yet to shower, he defiantly wouldn't have time to eat…

rushing into the bathroom he stripped as fast as he could, almost tripping as he pulled his pants off, after a fifteen minute shower the blond barley had time to towel his hair dry.

Naruto rushed to his draws and pulled out black cargos and a black fishnet shirt and his chunin vest… which was orange, now that was another story for another time…

He stripped his towel off telling himself he would pick up his training clothes from the bathroom when he got home; then he pulled on his day cloths and ran out of the house.

5:52, just enough time to get to Sakura's and not have to run so fast he would be sweaty again.

Yeah, I was pretty confused by that point, I was confused about Sasuke I was confused about my sexuality and I was confused about how I could breathe with that pillow over my face for so long.

I had a lot of questions and not a lot of answers…

I doubted myself more then I ever had in my life… or so I thought, if only I knew how small this was compared to the confusion that was coming.

The confusion that's making me replay these last couple of days in my mind to try and figure things out…

A/N- well the next chapter will be the one you want but I thought I would give you at least this much!


	3. suspense! DUN ,DUN ,DUN!

A/N- thanx for all the reviews! Now I will tell you each personally of my gratitude!

That was stupid…

Xxphatxbaybeexx- well I guess he's both… a sexually frustrated teenager… ad a ninja… thanx for the complement!

ghostninja85- yeah I do need to take my time and proof read more… I'm a bit of a slacker… Really Kyuubi? Well my friend and me spelled it Kuubi for a while thanx that helps! Me and another author will be releasing a Naruto fic together, we write every other chapter, her then me then her again, and we have been spelling it wrong! I feel stupid… Cool I love that phrase! I didn't know it started in Naruto no Hohoemi, but I love that story! Hope you got my review for Progeny, and thanx for the review!

Jiro- thanx… cute in a good way right?

bhodi li- that's the first time I ever got a (good) comment on one of my lemon/limes! Thanx… I wish there were pics to.

maekiu- thanx! (I say that a lot don't I?) I wish I had more to say to you…

Lonewolfsblossom- THANK YOU! That's so nice! The other fan fics are generally better written so read more of them, mine are on the lower end of the food chain. I totally agree they should fuck them selves…

hogo-chan- I'm glad you like it and I hope it brings joy to your life… maybe I should just stick with thanx- you are waiting… see you can do it!

Nine Tailed Vixen- I know this seems rushed, but its not meant to be a good story, just something for fun. I have mentioned this before, but I'm writing a much bigger story with an author form another fic site. We each write every other chapter. It started with a comic, but it's a long story that I will tell at the beginning of the fic, but it will be a while.

Sorry if I missed anyone my in box is a mess.

Chapter three- suspense! DUN ,DUN ,DUN!

Hmmm… how should I tell this part of the story, I have to say that this part is where all the trouble started. This is what brought about everything that would come to be.

I don't know how to explain it…

Well I guess…

It's what happens after everything that happened and before everything that was going to happen… if that makes sense.

But I guess there's no other way to explain it then to tell it

Naruto looked at his watch as he ran, he still had two minutes and Sakura-chan's door was only a few feet away.

The blond saw the curtains in the window waver and a pink head of hair disappear, moments later the front door opened. Sakura smiled at him as he completed the last few steps to her house.

"Your just in time Naruto, the others are already here!"

The blond nodded and stepped into the house, he waited until Sakura was in after him and followed her to the party. He had never been in the pink haired girls house even after all the years he had been on her team; only him her and Sasuke.

During the short walk, Naruto memorized everything he could incase he never came in here again. The house was very ordinary, like Sakura her self. Naruto new he was over her, and came to see she was not the extraordinary person he made her out to be. She was an ordinary girl, with ordinary dreams, and now he new she lived in an ordinary house.

Naruto soon realized that his host had come to a stop; he looked around the room she had brought him to only to realize it was her bedroom. There on the floor just as the blond expected were the other chunin, and one other, Ino.

This was unexpected but predictable, when one Uchiha Sasuke was someplace out side his house, both girls were expected to be there.

"hey dobe, for a moment I thought you might of bailed on me."

Speak of the devil…

"well you shouldn't have, I don't go back on my word Sasuke-KUN" Naruto put emphasis on the _Kun_ to piss the jerk off, and by the twitch in the other boys eye, it would seem he had succeeded.

"Well… let play a game." Sakura voice cut through the stiff silence that fallowed the small exchange between the light and dark of Konoha.

It was time for the two girls in the room to fallow through with their plan, for each of them be alone with Sasuke and see who he likes more once and for all.

"what kind of game?" came the voice of the blond who was only their because the girls had to invite him.

"well its called seven minutes in heaven." Ino cut in.

"never heard of it." Naruto looked a bit exited at the thought of learning a new game.

Sasuke smirked, "I have, I see where this is going, and I don't like it." He said coldly, and looked like he was ready so get up and leave if this went where he thought it would.

"well you've got my attention now." Said an almost forgotten Lee,

Both girls looked nervous, how were they going to get Sasuke to stay?

"come on Sasuke-Baka, it can't be that bad, I'm in, it probably wont be fun without enough people, we need you!" Naruto whined out in one breath.

Sasuke felt his resolve slipping at the sound of the blond's voice saying the words, Need, you, and his name all in one sentence.

"fine." He grumbled out, not willing to lose to Naruto in a battle of wills, plus he kind of hoped they would get picked for the seven minutes.

"great!" Sakura chirped, "now for the rules. It's simple!" everyone gave their host their full attention as she pulled an empty soda bottle (or pop depending on where you live, I say pop) out of god knows where.

"ok, first we spin the bottle to see who the first person is, then we spin it again and whoever it lands on has to spend seven minutes locked in a closet with the first person… a very small closet." The pink haired girl finished looking into many shocked faces.

Naruto just realized what he had gotten himself into, but hell would freeze over before he backed out and lost to Sasuke-teme. The dark haired boy seemed to be thinking the same thing, but what if he ended up paired with the brunette?

The blond glanced over at the Uchiha to find him looking back, they both quickly shifted their gaze; a light blush barely visible covered their cheeks.

Naruto was a bit scared, why did he looked at Sasuke when he thought of being in the closet with him… further more why was he not disgusted at the thought?

"OK! Let see who the first person is!" Ino's voice cut through the blonds thoughts, and then Naruto noticed that everyone had formed a circle where he was sitting and the bottle was in the middle… when had that happed?

Everyone watched as the bottle spun so fast it was only a blur, as it slowed each hopped it landed on someone else… but the final result was…

Lee,

He looked fairly surprised and nervous as he reached out to spin the bottle him self and decide who he would be trapped with.

Again the bottle slowed… and stopped on!

Sasuke,

Everyone faltered.

Again not wanting to lose to Naruto, Sasuke sucked it up and walked to the closet at the other end of the very pink room like he was on death row. Entering the closet with the leotard wearing boy close behind he heard the door shut.

Both boys sat down to wait out the seven minute, they tried to make them selves as small as possible since the space was small and they were both uncomfortably close.

"this is supposed to be heaven?" Sasuke muttered.

"this sux." He hissed.

Seven minutes later both came out unharmed, Sasuke walked out calmly while Lee acted as if they had been suffocated for the last seven minutes. Taking their seats the bottle was spun again.

Sasuke was the first one picked; he almost let out an annoyed sigh as he reached out to seal his fate.

The bottle spun fast as all the teens watched and hoped.

'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!' Sasuke had his fingers crossed behind his back.

'me, me, me, me, me!' was all that went though Ino and Sakura's head as they glared at one another and kept an eye on the bottle.

'not Sakura, not Sakura, not Sakura!' Lee screamed in his mind.

'…. GOD I'M SO CONFUSED!' was Naruto's mental mantra.

And when the bottle finally stopped it landed on…

All eyes went wide.

Naruto.

The blond didn't know if he should be happy or not, the girls were furious, Lee was relived, and Sasuke had an odd smirk on his lips.

Yeah, that was the moment my fate was sealed… my life was thrown into chaos and utter joy oddly enough…

**Bha ha ha ha! I though I was going to get to the lemon but apparently not! Sorry but it WILL be in the next chapter!**

**NOW READ MY NOTE!**

A/N- hey check out this poem, it's just the first draft, tell me what you think!

I want to call it 'worn' but I'm not sure, plus this isn't even the poem, their just idea for the lines, that's how **not** done it, is. I'll keep you posted on it if you like it.

_**I'm so tired,**_

_**So worn.**_

_**Comes with time,**_

_**And over use.**_

_**Tired arms,**_

_**Holding up the mask.**_

**_So long it's held,_**

_**My hands are getting cold.**_

Yeah that's just the start.


	4. hyphenate

Ummm… sorry it took so long to get this out; I just read the latest chapter of Naruto manga and finally found out how Kakashi got his Sharingan… I think I'm going to cry…

Amway I should get to the chapter and this time it is the one you all have been waiting for!

Responses

Kieshar- yeah sorry it just felt like a good place to stop…

inu's-girl-forever- sorry I was a bit late… I had collage essay issues.

ghostninja85- yeah I like that game to! and the poems almost done I'm going to put it after the responses!

bhodi li- again sorry for the cliffy… do you read doujinshi?

Shikashinigami- THANX! Me too

Lordpink- no there is no plot… just sex and drama…

hogo-chan-… lol you said fscking… and THANX

aivivi- yes yaoi…

Closet-Monsters- yeah I do use word but I it had problems, I don't know whats wrong with it, it doesn't catch run-on's anymore.

Freanch-fri-freak- OK!

Letta- yay good! I plan to put more comedy… after the sex!

Lonewolfsblossom- yay! I'm happy I make you a e-mail checking freak!

Xxphatxbaybeexx- thank you!

Garnet-Crystals- yes now you will get the good part!

RaiKage- I am evil… :smiles:

(bt)Tara- yeah so I have been told.

Nine Tailed Vixen- well its good to know your not a crazy stalker-person… I am evil…

Lady Shirubana- but I like leaving you with suspense!

OMG THAT WAS A LOT OF RESPONSES!

Ok to here's the poem like I promised, but its not done it still needs tweaking, but it reminds me of Naruto!

I'm tired,

And worn.

Comes with time,

And over use.

Been holding up this mask,

Been holding for so long.

My arms are week,

My hands are getting cold.

Surprise is expected,

But don't be mad.

I'm sorry I didn't see,

What was right in front of me.

A brake in my wall,

A crack in my smile.

I couldn't stop it,

I could only watch it.

As the pieces hit the floor,

At my callused feet.

And you could see me.

Yeah that's what I got so far

Chapter four- hyphenate…

Yeah, this part I'm just going to say, no matter what happens I will never regret it…

So this is what happened

"ummm maybe we should re-spin?" Sakura cut the silence in an attempt to keep her Sasuke out of the closet with Naruto.

"why?" asked the blond.

"because its probably not a good idea to lock you in a closet with Sasuke." The pink haired girl responded.

"Why, don't I get my turn when it comes up?" Naruto was a bit angry they were trying to skip him.

"NO!" Ino cut in "because you are an F-U-C-K-U-P" she spelled out each letter of her insult.

The blond boy may seem like it but he wasn't stupid he knew what he was called and it hurt.

"isn't Fuck-up two words?" Lee cut in with genuine curiosity.

"no, actually it's a hyphenate…" Naruto mumbled without thinking, everyone gave him a confused look, "well it is" he added when he noticed the stares.

Sasuke shook off his shock and shot both girls a glare, disgusted by what they were tying to do, "Naruto will get his turn" he declared "I will fallow the rules, it not becoming to try and bend them so things go your way." He added in a cold voice as if to explain.

Sakura was a bit taken back but nodded, slowly the brunette got to his feet and gave Naruto an expectant look, the blond gulped then stood and fallowed his rival into the closet.

When the door closed everything got dark, Sasuke once again noticed the small amount of space but this time for a different reason, he was so close to the blond he could smell him. Naruto shifted nervously he couldn't understand what he was feeling but he liked being this close to the Uchiha.

Flashes of earlier that day suddenly filled his mind, the things he had imagined Sasuke doing to him and the things he had done to himself. Naruto tired to get those thoughts out of his head when he felt himself hardening, it had probably only been a minute how was he going to get through the next six?

Sasuke suddenly shifted to a more comfortable position and his hand slid across the outside of Naruto's upper thigh. The blond couldn't help it he let out a half gasp half moan that didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked when he looked up and saw the blush across the blonds face, he moved again; making it look like an accident and slid his hand over Naruto's thigh much closer to the inside. The other boy's breath hitched and Sasuke got all the encouragement he needed, he moved the small, very small distance to the blond and leaned in so their noses were almost touching.

"did you like that?" he asked in his best bedroom voice, Naruto having no coherent thought in his head anymore just nodded. Sasuke smiled as he leaned in and clamed the blonds lips.

Naruto opened his mouth to gasp in shock; he had not expected that at all, the Uchiha took this opportunity to swiftly slide his tough into the other boy's mouth. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's flavor filled his senses, he tasted like chocolate and he wanted more. The smaller boy leaned forward to press his mouth harder against the others slipping his own tough against his rivals.

Sasuke savored Naruto's taste of citrus, their flavors mixed into one irresistible one ((1)). He smirked as he felt the other respond; slowly the brunette slid up the others body until he was straddling the blond's waist. He could feel the smaller boy's half erection pressing against his own and rolled his hips to increase the friction.

Naruto broke the kiss to let out a loud moan as he hardened further.

Out side the closet everyone was talking lightly until that heard a strange noise come from the door, Sakura looked at her watch "only four more minutes" she murmured in a worried tone. 'what was Naruto doing to HER poor Sasuke-kun!'

Inside the closet Sasuke had pressed his mouth to the others to muffle the rest of the moan, but he was surprised about how responsive the blond was.

"Try to be quieter" he mumbled against the citrus lips in a husky voice, and then rolled his hips again; Naruto clenched his jaws shut to keep form making noise.

Sasuke pulled away suddenly and heard the whimper of disappointment form the blond, he leaned over and left a light kiss on the smaller's lips then slowly trailed feather light touches down his jaw line to his collar bone. His lips settled there for a moment sucking and biting making sure to leave a mark, then he pulled back and slid down Naruto a bit more.

The blond was confused for a moment until he felt his pants loosen as they were unfastened. Sasuke opened the boy's pants and pulled back his boxers to free the now painfully hard erection, the brunette didn't even hesitate as he took Naruto into his mouth.

The blond had to bite his hand to keep form screaming, then Sasuke's mouth began to move and the feeling was nothing like he had ever felt before, he found himself tangling his finger into dark hair.

Outside the closet Sakura looked at her watch again, "two minutes".

Sasuke tortured his rival for a moment more before pulling back and sliding up the blond so his mouth was right next to the boy's ear.

Naruto almost cried as the brunettes mouth left him, then he felt hot breath on his ear and a wet tough on his outer shell before a smooth voice posed a question.

"do you want more?"

Naruto nodded.

"do you trust me?"

He nodded again, and could practically hear the Uchiha smirk at his answer.

Suddenly the blond wasn't so sad at the loss of his so to be lover's mouth as the brunette rolled his hips harder then before, again and again until Naruto thought he was going to die if he didn't get skin to skin contact. He was about to voice this when light flooded the closet.

Both bots looked up at the two girls that had there mouth open as if to say something, Naruto was very flushed and breathing heavy unable to say anything. Sasuke on the other hand had a very irritated look on his face.

"do you mind?" he said in a cold tone.

Ino shook her head while Sakura just looked ready to pass out then the brunette reached over and slammed the door shut. Turning his attention back to the blond Sasuke was about to kiss him again when he was interrupted again.

"we cant! They- uuuuuhhhh" was about as far as Naruto got before the Uchiha rubbed against him again sweeping all logical thoughts from his mind.

Suddenly the blonds shirt and vest was gone and he could feel hands pulling his pants and boxers off, he reached out and started at Sasuke's shirt, said boy leaned back to help get in off. Once the blue garment was on the floor two pairs of pants followed, when Sasuke rolled his hips this time the feeling of the two slick erections against each other was enough to make Sasuke moan out loud.

The brunette licked his fingers then kissed Naruto's confusion away as took this distraction to slide his hand to the others back side and slide one finger into the tight opening.

Naruto tried to pull away but only succeeded in breaking the kiss, "wha-?"

"you trust me right?" Naruto nodded.

"then relax."

The blond did has he was told and cringed at the intrusion of another finger; Sasuke separated his fingers slowly in every direction before adding another to test the size. The discomfort was obvious on Naruto's face so Sasuke slowly searched for what he knew would rid the pain, when his fingers hit it the blonds eyes seemed to double in size.

Naruto whined as once again he was robbed of his pleasure when Sasuke pulled his fingers back. Suddenly something else was poking at Naruto's entrance,

"are you sure you want this"

the smaller boy nodded.

Out side the closet, once the door had closed Sakura actually did pass out, Ino fell back onto her but in shock. There was a muffled "Sakura-san" as Lee ran to the girl's side.

"what happened?" he asked, all Ino could do was shake her head.

Then there was a thud that drifted form the closet, then another and another until there was a definite rhythm. Lee's eyes widened with realization and he gave a small.

"oh" of understanding.

Inside the closet Naruto tired to relax and smoothing much larger then fingers invaded him, Sasuke tried to go slow as the blonds hot tightness surrounded him, then he was in. he gave the smaller a chance to adjust but it wasn't long before he felt the other move in approval.

Slowly Sasuke pulled out and then slammed back in hitting Naruto's sweat spot causing him to moan. The Uchiha tried to go slow but his control was slipping as he pumped harder and faster but Naruto didn't seam to mind as he voiced his pleasure.

Their passion became so violent that Naruto's back was being pulled away form the wall then thumbed back again, faster, harder.

When Sasuke reached forward and grasp the blond's erection slipping his thumb over the head to catch the pre-cum and began to pump in rhythm with their love making it wasn't long before Naruto was pushed over the edge.

The blond opened his moth in a silent scream as he tightened himself around his other causing the brunette to cum as well; both slumped to the floor breathing heavy, covered in sweat and cum.

"well…" Naruto gasped, "that was… random…"

Sasuke let out a small laugh "yeah but now what are we going to do?"

Naruto looked confused for a second then it hit him and he remembered where he was "shit" he mumbled.

"yeah we were in here longer the seven minutes." The blond reached up and smacked the others head.

"don't be stupid this is no time to joke." He scolded as they switched there normal roles.

"well I guess we should get redressed…" Sasuke offered, Naruto nodded his agreement as they both reluctantly pulled apart to find said clothe and something to clean them selves up with.

yeah I'm not even going to comment on that…

A/N- so there you go, be happy and go frolic or something.

1- if you have never had a chocolate orange then I pity you…


	5. The end of the Remembrance

A/N- no responses… too many reviews and not enough time, BUT I LUV YOU ALL, and sorry about the errors… like I said time is an issue. And I don't let others change my work so I don't like others editing it.

Oh yeah and I have been getting reviews form people who have never read a lemon, or never read a yaoi lemon. They told me the first three chapters were good but they were scarred by the last one or never want to read something like that again. Sigh, first why did you read the whole thing?... second WHAT DID YOU THINK THIS STORY WAS GOING TO BE LIKE! READ THE SUMMARY FOR GODS SAKE! Sorry not mad.. Just confused… very confused.

Chapter five- The end of the Remembrance

When it comes down to it that time in the closet is one of the best memories I have, but the fact that I'm Bi became apparent, and I had to find a way to hide it.

Even if I still liked girls it didn't matter as long as I liked guys, this trait is so poorly looked upon that it doesn't matter and the first fact is ignored. For Sasuke it was even a bigger problem though, Bi's are looked upon poorly, but gays are hated, and Sasuke was

Gay…

Considering what he did to me… he's really gay.

'**_Yeah, and I've never seen him take an interest in girls before.'_**

Shut up Kyuubi... this story it not about you.

'**_Yeah well it should be stupid human and your stupid problems. You should all just get over it; you know demons have no sex right? When we take human form we look what ever sex we feel or like, so same sex relationships are common in demon society. Any demon can reproduce with any other demon there are a lot of hybrids out there…'_**

Is that so… demon society huh?****Well anyways I need to finish the story…

And if I didn't cut him off he would go on forever…

Sasuke and Naruto were now fully dressed, cleaned up (using an old towel) and standing in front of the closet door afraid of what they would find on the other side. Slowly Naruto reach out and grasp the doorknob and turned it…

"ready?" he asked Sasuke, the Uchiha nodded and the door swung open.

What they found was three sets of wide eyes; Naruto would have laughed if it were any other time.

"sorry that took more then seven minutes." Sasuke acted his normal cool self and if possible the eyes got wider.

Naruto saw this as a good chance to cover up, so he laughed. "yeah we were seeing how fast we could get it done, right Sasu-**_chan" _**he said mockingly elbowing Sasuke in the ribs.

The brunet put on a smirk "yeah apparently seven minutes is a bit hard to do."

Everyone's eyes deflated back to normal size as they realized they were apparently conned.

Sasuke and Naruto thanked the gods above that the brunet was on top of the blond at just the right angle when the door opened to hind their… real situation.

"HA! That was a good one Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san! You had us going there!" Lee shouted out to break the silence, Naruto could have kissed him at that moment. The girls both smiled and cooed over Sasuke-kun's **_brilliant sense of humor._**

The party continued as if nothing more happened then a good knock, knock joke, but Naruto could have sworn he felt Kyuubi smiling the whole night.

The game continued and everyone went into the closet together at some point, Lee seemed really jumpy when he went in with Naruto but the blond ignored him, caught up in his own thoughts.

'why did Sasuke do that to him? Why had he let him? Why did it feel so incredible good? What would it feel like to do it properly on a bed…?'

'_**I imagine it would feel even better.'**_

Naruto almost choked when Kyuubi cut in. 'that doesn't answer my other questions.' He shot back.

'_**oh that, its simple your meant to be together, I have never seen two people more made for each other then you two. Now think about what it would be like for **you** to be inside of **him** next time, I want to see that.**_

This time Naruto did choke 'WHAT!'

Everyone out side of the closet looked over when they heard a yell.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" came Lee's voice.

"I'M NOT GOING TO RAPE YOU I WAS ONLY CLEARING MY TROUHT!" A very irritated Naruto yelled back, then the door flew open and the blond stormed out.

"THE SEVEN MINUTE IS UP" he said in a down right scary voice with a glare to match any Uchiha, daring anyone to argue he was wrong.

Even though it had been only five minute Sakura nodded numbly and let her two friends sit back down.

Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke mumbling about stupid foxes with dirty minds. Sasuke heard him and being one of the only people of his generation to know about the fox (considering his fight with Naruto all those years ago) just smirked.

"_I bet I know what he was talking about"_ the brunet whispered to the blond.

Naruto flushed and shot a glare at Sasuke, _"I bet you think its funny but I'd like to see you deal with the fucking demon talking in your head all day."_ he hissed out between his clenched teeth so only the nin next to him could hear.

The party continued until Ino and Sakura were arguing about who Sasuke liked more depending on how he acted while locked in the closet with them.

Sasuke was sure he acted the same with both, ignored them completely without even making eye contact. Now he could hear Ino argue that he was only shy turning the whole 'I don't like you' cold act into something completely different.

Sasuke shot Naruto a look and their eyes met both saying the same thing 'I want to leave'. They got to their feet at the same time, Naruto exclaiming that he and Sasuke had to get up early the next morning for guard duty together.

Both girls whined but didn't stop them as they made for the door trying not to run so not to be rude. Once they were out side Ino and Sakura made plans to get rid of Lee who was smile very wide.

Both boys gave each other a quick look not sure what to say or do,

"ah… well see 'ya." Naruto scolded himself for how stupid it sounded. Sasuke gave a nod and turned to leave, a sinking feeling in his heart became apparent as he walked farther and farther away.

Even after all that happened that night, both boys knew they would see each other at the training grounds the next morning.

The next day Naruto woke with a headache, he didn't know what to do; the first thing that came to his mind was what happened the day before with Sasuke. And so he replayed the whole day before up till the moment he woke this morning.

And that where I am now…

I'm not sure what I'm going to do, or how I'm going to deal with this change of plans… I'm 16 years old and I had just lost my virginity to my best friend who a **_GUY_** in my former crushes closet in her **_room_**!****

Maybe I should talk to Iruka-sensei…

But first… training with Sasuke…

A/N- and that's the end of part I! part II will start in this story as the next chapter!


End file.
